


Last Minute Jitters

by StarfleetCmdr42



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfleetCmdr42/pseuds/StarfleetCmdr42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short piece I wrote about how Captain Picard feels before he marries Beverly. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, I would move to somewhere warmer so that it wouldn't matter if the heating broke. As it is, I still live where it's cold, so obviously Star Trek still belongs to Paramount. (sigh)
> 
> A/N: this is just a quick piece I wrote in 5 minutes. I got the idea from that scene in Insurrection where Beverly is trying to fasten the Captain's dress uniform collar. It is also the first fanfiction I have ever EVER written, but the second I'm posting. I hope it s ok, but if not, I had fun at least and no one made you read it! Though I would appreciate constructive criticism so that I can improve.

He was alone in his quarters. In one hour he would marry the woman he had loved for so long, he had forgotten what it was like not to love her. His best man, Will Riker, had gone to check Ten Forward one last time to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Deanna Troi was with Beverly helping her to get ready. He was nervous, but who could blame him. Not that he could ever regret this decision. Afterwards, he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Beverly, and he honestly couldn't ask for more. Had it really only been a few months since it all started? It felt more like a lifetime. He couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming.

God, it felt like ages since he had seen Beverly. It had been Deanna who had insisted on the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why he had agreed. He was alone right now and he had a problem. A problem that could potentially affect the entire wedding. A serious problem that he would only ask one person for help with. And he couldn't even see her.

How then, was he supposed to get the collar of his damn dress uniform fastened by himself?


End file.
